


Lose

by Y04517



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:35:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25070062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y04517/pseuds/Y04517





	Lose

又是一个人。

这里的冬天很冷，色彩单薄。空气中的水分有如实质地流动。

视野中仅存脖间的深红。

他缀在后面，凝视着前方的人。思维又在不断地交错闪现。

眼泪会在润湿他的眼眶后掉落，眼睛因此变得剔透而明亮。或许水分会进入嘴中，能够让他品尝到咸湿和苦涩。

就像他在独自一人。

这似曾相识，让他想起自己喜欢的一部电影。

"我清晨就看见他在枫树下散步，脸上是泪水晨露。"

他或许不会在天亮时回家，那会令人担心，引起追问。

但他会一个人关在房间，门窗都锁得紧紧的。

他第一次见到他就知道了。

微微佝偻着背，习惯性地低着头。

"不理会深情的目光"

但他控制不住自己，无论眼睛大脑还是心脏。

"像个疯子般受困，被关在牢房里挨饿，还遭受严刑拷打" 

还需要多久，他才能注意到？

他又是否能够如愿以偿，或许实现梦想？

在一切开始前，他还只是一个孩童。

而成长又必定要付出代价。

"泪水、祈祷也无法挽回" 

他忽然舍不得了。

"最甜的蜂蜜能够麻木味觉" 

所以他从第一眼开始就知道，

我会失去他。


End file.
